Recuerdos
by Klaus Lihue Rhan
Summary: Ella estaba ahí con sus dos nuevos compañeros por una misión: Salvar a Annie, acabar con la misión incompleta y eliminar todo lo que pusiera en peligro a su gente. Jamas había puesto un pie dentro de las murallas, pero demonios ¿Por qué le resultaba familiar? Sobre todo esa chica rubia llamada Historia Reiss, ella estaba realmente perturbando su mente.


**El Disclaimer clasico:** el animey manga de SnK no me pertenecen.

Este fanfic esta basado en el manga de Shingeki hasta cierto punto, supongo que podria decirse que es medio AU?

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

¡Al demonio con las órdenes del Rey! Hacer este viaje era demasiado agotador, incluso para ella que se supone que era la más veloz del equipo. Miró al cielo, el color oscuro estaba desapareciendo con los primeros rayos del sol, gruñó, lo último que le faltaba, si no encontraban un refugio, estarían rodeados de esas plagas cabeza hueca pronto.

—¡No te detengas, ve hacia esos árboles! Desde aquí parecen pequeños pero de verdad son más grandes, como los que están en casa.

—¡Apúrate, no quiero morir aquí!

Gruñó otra vez y aceleró la velocidad todo lo que pudo. El sol estaba ya muy alto arriba en el cielo cuando se encontraba por la mitad del camino, esa era una muy mala noticia.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y de la nada un par de humanoides gigantes aparecieron corriendo desenfrenadamente tras ella.

—¡Mierda, titanes!

Arqueó una ceja. «Plagas, bichos, cabezas hueca.» se les conocía con un montón de nombres en su tierra, menos titanes, era un nombre demasiado honorable para ser usado en esas cosas efímeras. Los verdaderos titanes eran ellos, los que tenían el poder de un dios en sus manos.

—¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Acelera más!.

Apretó los dientes, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, literalmente, estaba ardiendo por el esfuerzo, el olor a carne quemada comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos. Los dos monstruos estaban cada vez más cerca de ella y detrás de ellos, más, muchos, como un enjambre de hormigas.

Uno en especial, larguirucho que corría con manos y pies igual que una araña apareció por la izquierda y se convirtió en el más cercano a atraparlos, escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros, sosteniéndose más fuerte.

—¡Apúrate!

«¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Lo sé!»

La bestia abrió sus enormes fauces y se impulsó hacia adelante directamente hacia ella. Gruñó más fuerte esta vez y saltó hacia arriba, sosteniéndose del tronco del árbol gigante con sus garras apenas a milímetros lejos de él.

—¡Toma eso, titán!. —Gritó su compañero muy alegre, pero duró muy poco porque de inmediato otro de los monstruos intentó saltar para alcanzarlos—. Hijos de puta, no se rinden.

«Ni que lo digas» escaló hacia arriba con agilidad, era veloz en la tierra, pero en los árboles, simplemente era inalcanzable.

Reposó sobre una enorme rama y sus compañeros bajaron de ella deslizándose por su costado. Cuando estuvo segura de que los dos estaban abajo, se estiró hacia arriba.

Su cuerpo emergió, abriéndose paso entre la masa de carne de la nuca del titán, el vapor se disparó en todas direcciones a medida que ella salía, rápidamente se deslizó por el titán ahora inerte y este se tambaleo en la rama hasta caer y estrellarse en el suelo.

—Eso los distraerá por ahora. —Dijo viendo como su carne despojada era devorada por el enjambre.

—¿Creen que llamamos la atención?

—Lo dudo, no creo que puedan ver que es lo que pasa en el bosque desde esa distancia.

Se irguió y se acercó hacia sus compañeros, el más alto señaló hacia un muro que se extendía hasta perderse en la lejanía.

—Llegamos, Ymir, ese es nuestro destino. Detrás de esas murallas se encuentra nuestra amiga. —Dijo uno de sus compañeros, el más alto de los tres.

Así que ahí se encontraba Annie, sonrió con sarcasmo, vaya problema les estaba trayendo esa bella durmiente.

—Dime que piensas. —Pidió nervioso.

Ymir no entendía por qué siempre que hablaba con ella, él se notaba así de nervioso, incluso a veces asustado y en alerta, es decir ¡se conocían desde pequeños! En sus recuerdos, él era más abierto y confiado con ella, muy diferente de lo que era ahora, desde "ese" incidente.

—¿Qué voy a pensar, Bert? Yo nunca estuve en esa ciudad ¡ah! Pero si yo hubiera estado en la dichosa misión esa, Annie jamás hubiera sido capturada y todo estaría terminado ya.

—Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¿sí?. —Se quejó su otro compañero, un chico rubio y corpulento.

—No la ayudaron cuando podían.

—¡No podíamos!

—Claro ¡Reiner, tu eres un jodido titán acorazado! ¡No me tomes el pelo! ¡Y no me vengas con lo del valor de la misión! ¡Que desde que capturaron a Annie, ustedes dos, inútiles, debieron saber que estaba perdida!

Reiner apretó los puños furioso, no por la insolencia, sino porque Ymir tenía razón, golpeó el tronco con toda su frustración y se desprendió algo de la corteza endurecida. La culpa lo carcomía, ¿Por qué no hiso nada en ese momento?, lo último que recordaba era esa huida con ese mocoso de prisionero y los soldados detrás de ellos corriendo a caballo.

—Llegaron con las manos vacías.

—No exactamente con las manos vacías, te encontramos ¡Salvamos tu trasero!.

Ymir podía recordarlo como el cristal, "el incidente", ella no había estado en esa misión porque la mandaron a otra, donde todos sus compañeros se perdieron y ella fue la única sobreviviente, sino fuera por Reiner y Berthold que la encontraron antes de ser devorada por los maldito bichos….

—Tú tampoco tuviste éxito, Ymir, así que deja de juzgarnos.

Reiner Saltó hacia otra rama y se quedó ahí sentado, apoyado contra el tronco. Ahora era el turno de Ymir de sentirse furiosa y frustrada, se sentó en el extremo de la rama, con la cabeza agachada, viendo a los monstruos comer lo último de los restos de su titán.

Ella ni siquiera recordaba los rostros de sus antiguos compañeros, sus memorias estaban intactas pero las personas estaban casi sin rostros y con nombres difusos, como fantasmas. Una lágrima imperceptible se deslizó por su rostro hasta su mentón, se sentía culpable de no recordarlos como debería.

—No es tu culpa Ymir, ya no podías hacer nada por ellos. —Dijo Berthold sin moverse de su lugar.

—Mi familia estaba ahí.

—No es tu culpa. —Repitió, mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose más culpable que los dos. Observó la muralla a lo lejos y el miedo lo inundo, no quería volver a ese infierno.

¿Por qué su rey los envió de regreso? ¡Los tres apenas estaban adaptándose a la vida en su hogar!. Él debió enviar a otras personas, no a ellos.


End file.
